Alone
by Niki
Summary: It is when you are single that you are most aware of how alone you really are. However, one summer will test Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore and everything they know to be true. A summer filled with magic, love, lust and tragedy.
1. Alone

**Alone**

By Niki

**Author's Note:** I'm a huge shipper of Bonnie and Damon. In my head the world they exist in extends far and in between and it is infinite. I hope you enjoy this attempt to infuse something fresh onto the site. Thanks. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I don't know if I'll continue because this could definitely stand by itself.

She sat in a chair looking around at the dancing couples in the room. They were dancing under stars and streamers and they were completely and utterly happy, the couples that is. But she was alone. Always. Alone.

Even when she had been getting dressed earlier. Putting on the dress and zipping it firmly into place. She'd been alone then.

She watched as Elena said something to Stefan, and then snuggled back into his embrace. They moved well together, like the tide hugging the sand. And Bonnie knew then that was really what she was missing. She didn't have the emotional connection that Elena shared with Stefan Salvatore, or even the connection that Matt and Caroline in there on and off phase had.

"Alone" she said on a sigh and continued to look around, with a slight tingle going up and down her spine in the darkened room of the Mystic Hotel ballroom. She tried to shake it off but she always got that feeling whenever he was near.

Suddenly she spotted him, his blue orbs glowing from across the room. For a brief second she considered giving him an anyerism but he moved to fast for her to do so. Before she gave it a second thought there he was.

Standing in front of her. Dressed out like a magazine cut out of perfect prom attire.

"If you're here to ruin everyone's night, I'd think again" Bonnie leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon took her in before he spoke. Bonnie Bennett was dressed in a skin tight green gown with a sweet heart neck line leaving her throat very much exposed. He resisted the urge to growl at the attractive picture she presented, instead extending his hand.

"Shut up and dance with me Judgey."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, very wide at the vampire asking her to dance. "What?"

"Damn it, Bonnie. I know you're not deaf and I'm not repeating myself." A smile twisted on his face and Bonnie almost questioned it but stopped herself. Damon was a live in the moment type of person. He threw caution to the wind, and got away with things no ordinary person would.

But Damon was no ordinary person. He was a vampire, a vampire asking her to dance. And then she remembered she was alone and how empty that felt.

She took his hand and the moved to the floor passing by Elena and Stefan whose mouths were wide open.

"Ignore them Bonnie. It's because I look so damn good."

Bonnie chuckled as he spun her around and brought her back to him. He looked into her eyes and she rolled hers as she placed her head against his chest and began to dance. His cologne tickled her nose and she sighed, almost perfectly content.

"Damon?"

"Ummm…don't ruin the moment, Bonnie. Nobody likes a spoil sport."

She looked up at him then. "I just wanted to say.." she paused. "Thank you."

He gave her a look where one of his eyes halfway closed and almost looked confused. "How did that taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Look Salvatore, I was just saying thank you. Now shut up and dance with me before I give you a terrible headache." She placed her head back and felt him smile against her hair.

"You're welcome, Bonnie. I don't put on a tux for just anybody."

One song stopped and another began but the two of them continued to dance to only a music they could hear. It had always been like that between the two of them. There had always been a passionate something or other between them. But for now it could have just been passionate dancing and maybe even something more.


	2. Almost Summer

**Almost Summer Break**

**Author's Note:** I was listening to the song Don't Let Me Fall by B.O.B as I wrote this. I know a lot of you were saying that you wanted another chapter. You'll also be trying to figure out the storyline, where certain things fit in. Those things will come later and perhaps occur over the summer. Shelia Bennett is alive, but for how long is the question. I'm just going to have fun and play with this and hopefully you guys will read along

* * *

Prom was over and she was trying to put it all out of her mind, to be honest. The moment he had showed up and wrapped her up in his arms. The moment he had asked her to dance with him. It had all been too much. It was too much to hope that he wanted something more than to annoy the ever-living hell out of her. She had known that the moment wouldn't last. That it was just something to treasure and lock away deep down in her memory. It could lay there with her Gram's laugh, and the times she got to spend alone with her dad when he wasn't working to hard.

They were entering their last week of school before it let out for summer, finals week. To be honest after everything that happened within Mystic Falls, she was more than ready for a nice normal summer. She was ready for the idea of bikinis and beach and sun. And crabs. Lots of those stinky bastards. They were delicious and she knew that her father always got an order of Maryland Blue crabs brought in. They, along with a few family members would lay out newspaper and go to town on them.

Bonnie sighed as she entered into the halls of her high school. Elena and Stefan were standing near Elena's locker slightly making out but stopped when they saw her. Bonnie tightened the reign she had on her backpack and went to move past them. She'd been avoiding both of them since the fight she'd had with them after prom concerning of all things her dancing with Damon Salvatore.

"Bon-" Elena Gilbert her best friends since the first day of kindergarten went to call out to her but she ignored her. She through a smirk over her shoulder at both of them and ran straight into the chest of Tyler Lockwood. It was like a jellybean meeting concrete and she fell.

"Sorry bout that Bonnie" he smiled down on her before helping her up.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going."

He nodded and seemed like he was going to say more but didn't and finally moved out of her way all together. She gave Tyler a look and her face revealed what she was thinking. Awkward.

Tyler had always been really quiet and he'd never had more than two words to say to Bonnie in the past. Even when they'd been little he'd always kept his distance, remaining aloof, always seeming above the rest of the crowd.

Bonnie turned to enter her history class when her phone went off and she saw that she had a text message from Elena.

_How long do you plan to be mad?_ That was what the text message said. Bonnie ignored it and went to put her phone away when another text popped on the screen, this time from a one Damon Salvatore.

_Ditch school and hang with me._

Bonnie smiled as she took her seat. Damon Salvatore was a lot of things. Frinenemy. A good dancer. A vampire. A killer. Sometimes she had to remind herself of that last one. She could now add texter to that list. She watched as Alaric Saltzman began to write the words History and Final on the board. She was more than prepared for her test, she had holed up in her house all weekend studying.

_Can't. I have a history final today._

His reply was instant. _Shame._

_Says the man who lived half of my final._

_What can I say. Talented that way._

_So, why the random texting today?_

Bonnie realized to any fool, that she had a huge shit eating grin on her face. She almost despised herself for allowing it to be because Damon Salvatore of all people. Elena took a seat next to her and they made eye contact.

"Bonnie, I wanted to say sorry. I just worry…about you." Elena swept her hand through her dark hair, her face pensive.

Bonnie put her phone down for a moment and took a breath before turning to Elena. "Don't worry about me, Elena. Damon was being…weirdly nice. He knew I didn't have a date to prom and that was all. The story ends there."

Elena smiled. "I hope so, Bonnie. Damon isn't the type of guy who does nice things."

Bonnie nodded her head, annoyed. "Or maybe what you're getting at is that Damon only does nice things for you. That another female just couldn't possibly compare."

"Not at all," Elena attempted to defend herself but Mr. Saltzman cleared his voice getting the attention of his class just as the bell rang. A few students filed in just in time and took their seats.

"Okay everyone, you know the drill. Take out a pen or a Number 2. Clear your desk with the exception of one clean white sheet of paper. Good luck on your final." Saltzman began to hand off a very thick looking test to students.

"Can we finish talking about this later?" Elena whispered.

Bonnie caved then. She hated being mad at Elena especially over something so trivial. "Fine. But later." She picked up her phone and quickly read the message that was waiting for her.

_I'm leaving town, wanted to say bye before I split._

Bonnie frowned at the message and was about to reply when Alaric stopped by her desk. She looked up and offered a small smile, hoping to not get in trouble.

"Bonnie, please put your phone away." He handed her a test and walked to the front of the class.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief and began to attack her history final, all 100 hundred problems multiple choice problems. Most of the test revolved around pre- Civil War and some post-Civil War issues. She knew that she had nailed half of that section when she looked around and everyone including Elena seemed to be second guessing themselves.

At 9:15, nearly twenty five minutes after taking the test, Bonnie Bennett finished and headed to the front of the class to turn in her test. Mr. Saltzman had been working at his desktop turned, not even remotely surprised and accepted the test she was handing to him.

"Did you double check your answers?" He asked looking over the front page of the test.

"I did indeed." Bonnie offered him a smile.

"Okay, well all I can say is stop by Friday and see what you got. Happy Summer Vacation Bonnie."

"Thanks, Mr. S." Bonnie turned and headed back to her desk to gather her materials and backpack. It wasn't until she glanced at her phone, tucked away quietly in the side pouch of her backpack that she realized how eager she was to finish her conversation with Damon. She wanted to know why he was suddenly leaving Mystic Falls. She gave a small wave to Elena who looked like she wanted to cry because of the final and left the class.

* * *

Once she was out of the classroom she headed towards the library. It was cool inside and there were few places that Bonnie enjoyed more than the library. She took a seat near the back and spotted Tyler Lockwood looking beyond nervous. She actually had no clue that he knew where the library was. She watched him for a few more moments before pulling out her phone and bringing up Damon's text message.

_I'm leaving town, wanted to say bye before I split__**.**_

Before she started to type out her message she took a deep breath. _Any particular reason?_

It seemed to take almost forever before Damon replied. In the in between time, Bonnie allowed herself to daydream about the upcoming summer. She was snapped from her reverie when her phone dinged.

_None at all. I move on impulse, Bonnie. _

She sighed and typed her response. _Fine. Runaway._

The phone dinged back immediately. _Being your usual judgey self, huh? How'd the final exam go?_

_ACED IT! I'm kind of a baller when it comes to history. Anyway. If you stay in Mystic Falls this summer, I'll make it worth your while._

Bonnie almost smacked herself in the face after she sent that message. Damon seemed as if he wanted to take his slow sweet time with his next reply but she didn't mind. In fact she pulled out her notes and began to look them over. She had a final paper due the next day and she wondered if an all nighter was in her future. She was so engrossed in how she was going to fix the conclusion of her paper on Their Eyes Were Watching God, Nora Zeal Hurston's masterpiece that she almost missed the quiet ding.

_Interesting. Does this involve naked Bonnie?_

Bonnie rolled her eyes, picked up her phone and began to start a reply. She didn't know what she was getting herself into for the moment, or even perhaps for the summer but it had to be better than having the next three months be boring. A smile played softly on her lips.


	3. Something Wicked

**Something Wicked...**

**Author's Note**: So I've decided this story takes place way after Founder's Day, but before Bad Moon Rising. I wanna give the Bamon relationship something it can grow on. There are things in every friendship and every relationship that help people to grow. I would also like to say thank you for all the reviews and some of the alerts. I get a tiny bit excited every time I see something new. I worked on this for a while figuring out elements. This has made writing fun for me again. Also check out my tumblr ( .com/) You never know what you might find...maybe even a teaser to a new chapter. Again thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Damon Salvatore sometimes felt he wasn't having a good day unless he was ruining someone else's. Sometimes that person was Stefan. Okay, more than likely it was Stefan's day he was trying to ruin. He enjoyed torturing his brother, he'd delighted in if for more than a hundred years now. It was more than a hobby, almost an obsession. But as of late, with the discovery that Katherine was not in the tomb he had lost the will to taunt Stefan. In fact, he was being down right out of character and not hurting anybody. He knew it wouldn't last thought. Why?

The answer was simple. Within the 145 years he'd spent roaming the Earth, lost inside of what he'd become, he'd learned a few things about himself and one of those things was that when it came to hurting people, he was the king of kings.

He looked over the text message he'd just received from Bonnie Bennett. The girl was innocent in more ways than one. He knew she was a virgin, he could smell the purity radiating off her seventeen year old self. He also knew that she was beyond powerful just like her grandmother, Shelia Bennett. The old woman was weary of him, and it was smart of her to be that way.

_Intresting. Does this involve naked Bonnie?_

He realized that this was a dangerous game to play with the witch. She was the best friend of his brother's girlfriend. A girl, he, himself wanted.

_Dream on about that. I can offer ice cream though. Anyway, I have to get back to this English paper. Summer is so close._

Damon sighed and responded. _Have fun with that. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, Judgy._

He still didn't understand how it was that he was now staying in Mystic Falls for the summer now. Just like that she'd changed his mind. That could be dangerous, but only dangerous if he wanted someone like her to be around. And by someone he meant someone with her witty-ness, her beauty, her innocence. She could quasi handle him when others couldn't. Sure, she'd tried to kill him a few times, like with the device during Founder's Day but he'd let that one slide. He really wasn't the type to let things slide.

He pocketed his phone figuring he had to get out of the house at some point and now was just as good a time as any. He found his leather jacket, and grabbed his car keys before heading outside into the daylight that he never felt warmth from.

* * *

Bonnie sighed and put away her phone after Damon's last text message. She stretched a little her thoughts returning to her English paper. She didn't mean to be a perfectionist but sometimes she realized that homework was the only thing she had control over these days. She went to pick up her pencil and get back to work when her other best friend Caroline Forbes appeared out of nowhere.

"Knew I'd find you in here." Caroline invited herself to sit down at the desk Bonnie was occupying.

Bonnie smiled and took in her stylish friend who had on a simple tank dress and her hair pinned up in a classic ballerina bun. "Yeah, I'm so over finals. I just wanna be done already."

Caroline sighed. "I completely understand. I'm living for Friday night."

Bonnie giggled. Even with the strange crap that happened in Mystic Falls, Caroline never wanted to miss a good party in the woods. "Thank God for Desi Ramirez, huh?"

"You have no idea," the blond girl smiled. "So are you and Elena cool yet. It's only been two days since prom and already I'm tired of you two."

"I guess I did make things awkward in the parking lot," Bonnie winced.

"You were right that she had no business worrying about who you're date was but she was also trying to be a friend. Damon is hot and got that bad boy thing going on…." Caroline paused and took a really good look a her friend before speaking again.

Bonnie looked around bewildered and then finally came back to Caroline's face. "What?"

"You've got a thing for the big brother…don't you?"

"No!" Bonnie practically screeched.

"Well when you say it like that you must be definitely feeling Damon."

"I am not. Damon was just being nice."

"Yeah….the way you two were dancing he didn't wanna be nice Bonnie. He wanted to get in those panties."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline, this may come as a shock to you but nobody is getting in these panties. I'm saving myself for Aubrey Graham."

Caroline relaxed and folded one delicate leg over the other. She'd only just found out about Stefan and Damon when Elena slipped up and said something that she couldn't back peddle her way out of. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't freaked out but she didn't completely truest the eldest Salvatore brother. Whenever he looked at her, it was like she was a steak and Damon wanted a huge bite. He gave her the willies big time.

"Drake is not gonna take you're virginity."

Bonnie stuck out her tongue. "Whatever!" She glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. "I have to get to my next class. One. You suck. Two. Me and Elena are gonna talk soon."

Caroline smiled. "Good. And I love you too Bonnie." She watched Bonnie gather up her stuff and gave a small wave before starting to dig in her back pack for her own materials. She pulled out a text book and a notebook and began to write.

* * *

Shelia Bennett understood Mystic Falls far more than anyone else who lived in the town all their life. It was something about the town that attracted the supernatural, it tapped into anything weird and acted as a lighting rod and drew every weird thing possible to itself. Shelia understood this with perfect clarity, considering that her own ancestors had been in the town since the Civil War. She sensed a presence behind her and spoke.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Shelia turned to see the vampire Damon Salvatore.

"Didn't realize you'd be here." Damon gestured toward the tomb.

"Something brought me here," Shelia simply said turning to look at him for a moment and then turned back to look at the tomb.

"A hundred years spent waiting to break the spell on the place. And it was all for nothing." Damon kicked at stone and watched as it bounced of the door of the tomb.

"I told you nothing good would come of opening the tomb, vampire. You didn't listen." Shelia turned to again look at him.

"Spare me the bullshit, witch. Its not like you were looking out for me once I went inside to find Katherine." Damon rolled his eyes. "You're just as judgy as your grand-daughter."

Shelia didn't say anything for a long moment. It began to grow eerily cold, so cold that even Damon felt it. The light where they stood by the entrance to the tomb began to dim as if the suddenly sunny sky was becoming ominous with the threat of a thunderstorm. You could practically feel the air humming with electricity and power.

Only then did Shelia speak. "Something wicked is coming, vampire."

His trademark smirk appeared. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything. This place draws all here." Shelia seemed saddened by what she was about to say next. "I fear I won't be around much longer to protect Bonnie."

Damon's head snapped to attention. "What do you mean? No time to be cryptic."

"Whatever this wickedness is. It won't stop until it's consumed everything in its path." She came to him then and reached for his hand which he freely gave to her. "Three nights I dreamed of the raven and his caw. Three nights, Damon. And I've had visions of a woman who looks like Elena, but she's not."

"Katherine," Damon whispered. "That bitch."

Shelia nodded. "You made a vow to Emily Bennett all those years ago. To protect her line. I'm calling you on it now, Damon."

He shook Shelia off then. "I didn't come back to this town to play knight in shining armor or some crazy shit like that."

"What about Elena?" Shelia smiled. "You'd protect her right?"

"I…" Damon faltered but only for a second. "She has Stefan. I'm not the good guy, witch."

Shelia chuckled before taking Damon's hand one more time. "And maybe that's not what's needed." She eyed him. "The good guy I mean."

Damon could feel it then, Shelia's power coursing through them both. She was invoking something, working her magic. It almost seemed to threaten to overtake him and when he tried to yank his hand away he was frozen, almost as if he were outside of his body watching this happen. It was warming him from the inside out and he was totally and completely engrossed in the feeling, almost never wanting it to fade. When she finally looked into his face, she stepped back and the warm feeling fell away.

"It is done." To Damon, Shelia looked a little older just then and he was someone wh knew something about age.

"What is done?"

"I've invoked the clause, for Bonnie. For all of them." She stumbled a bit as she turned to walk away. "I am so tired, Damon. But when it comes time for me to rest, I'll rest easier to know you're looking out for Bonnie."

Damon stood shell shocked. He couldn't move not because he couldn't now, but because Shelia Bennett had reminded him of his duty to her family. It had been a long time since he'd had sense of duty. And he'd be damned if he just let it end there.

"Take it back, I did my duty when I saved Emily's kids." He was suddenly in front of the woman who was trying to make her way out into the still overcast day.

"No, vampire. I won't. And there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. What is done is done. You are bound to Bonnie until the threat is dead." She moved past him then and he made no move to stop her.

"Well ain't this just some shit," Damon leaned against the cave wall and took it all in. Deep down inside he knew he should have come back to Mystic Falls. It really was true that no good deed went unpunished. "And what do you mean you dreamed of a raven's caw!" He hollered after her but knew it was to late and she'd already driven away.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in a classroom when a feeling came over her. It wrapped around her mind and a terrible headache over came her. She got excused to use the restroom and when she finally made it there about to buckle under the pain, the feeling suddenly went away.

"What the hell was that?" she splashed water onto her face and starred at herself in the mirror. For a moment she thought her eyes had completely turned black, like a vampire's would do but she shook the feeling away. She continued to concentrate on her refection afterward but saw no sign of the darkness that had been there moments before. She took a deep breath and realized the pain was waning by the second. Pulling out her cell phone she checked the time and realized she'd been gone for nearly thirty minutes, and school was over.

She steadied herself and went back to the class to get the rest of her things. She needed to get to her grandmother's house and tell her what she'd felt.


	4. A Sense of Loss

**A Sense of Loss  
**

* * *

Damon had been the one who found Bonnie after the ambulances took Shelia Bennett away from her home. Instantly, he had known that she needed him and instantly he had found her wandering among the gravestones. He had watched her in the form of a raven, from high above finally landing in a tree before taking human form.

She stood in front of a grave and when he peered over her shoulder he saw her mother's names.

_Gail Bennett._

When he touched her shoulder he noticed she didn't even jump. She just turned and looked at him with huge big green eyes. Her face was tear stained and he gently brushed them away. The sky had remained a murky grey and was steadily rushing to meet twilight.

"My mom died before I got to know her. My Grams has always been around for me, Damon."

He tried to shush away her fears, could sense that emotion was threatening to overtake her as she looked back to her mother's grave. "Everything is going to be fine."

He had tried to reassure her but out of the fear and sadness, something else shined through. "Don't make a promise like that. Nothing has been alright since you and Stefan came to town. You two did this."

He remembered trying to touch her but it was a wasted effort when she shied away. "Stay away from me. I mean it."

Damon Salvatore watched as Bonnie Bennett drove away from the cemetery after running from his touch, and any emotions he might have been feeling for her. He remembered all of this as the funeral of Shelia Bennett took place nearly a week later. The woman had died of a stroke, or so the doctor's had sad. Damon on the other hand personally believed that Shelia had used up a lot of power binding him to Bonnie down by the tomb.

* * *

Stefan sensed Damon nearby as the casket was being lowered into the grown. He knew that his brother had been in a foul mood for nearly a week now but he still didn't understand it. He spotted him on the edge of the cemetery, his blue eyes blazing. He had never quite understood his older brother but he and any other fool could see that there was more to Damon than his snarky comments and looks. Was he evil? One could never be sure, Stefan assumed as he made his way over.

"Bonnie didn't want you here, but you came anyway?" Stefan said.

"Yes, but I can't be missing all of the festivities in Mystic Falls. Like a damn parade around here."

Stefan nodded. "Shelia was well respected in this town."

Daman scoffed. "Half of them thought she was crazy as a loon and should be locked up." He watched as the townspeople began to leave. Mostly, he was watching Bonnie, could feel that she was dying inside. She was shaky as she moved with her father to the car that awaited them.

"And where the hell has her father been? Took him a hell of a long time to get home….something is strange about him?" Damon continued to observe.

Stefan sighed. "Damon we're not going to go on another mystery hunt! You're still convienced something isn't quite right about the Lockwoods." The younger Salvatore watched that glint forming in his brother's eye and knew he was already planning something. What he was planning was the question, he shook his head. "I'll see you back at the house later. I'm going over Bonnie's with Elena."

Damon felt a twinge. He'd been forced to watch the funeral from a distance but Stefan was all easy-fucking-peasy and going over to comfort Bonnie, with Elena of course. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on things."

"So I'll see you later at the house, right?" Stefan asked.

"No. Actually, I'm gonna leave town. I have a tip on Katherine. Maryland." Damon turned on his heel and started away from his brother, only pausing when he heard Stefan asking him to be careful. "I'll see you soon little brother."

* * *

Elena practically had to drag her best friend up the stairs and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and took a good look at Bonnie who sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in all black, much like herself. It was the color of mourning, but Elena wasn't sure what was going through her friend's mind at the moment.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do you know how sick I am of people asking me that?"

Elena nodded and leaned against the door. "Yeah. When my parents died all people wanted to do was ask that."

Bonnie nodded. "I almost forgot, Elena. I'm sorry."

"But again….are you?"

Bonnie stood then and began to pace. "She was just here, Elena. And then just like that she was gone. I don't know how to make it without her."

"But you will. You are going to get through this. I'm here for you. Caroline and Matt. Even Stefan."

Bonnie looked up and glared then. "My grandmother was in perfect health before they came."

Bonnie practically spat the word, "They" out with so much venom Elena winced. The two girls sized each other up, both wondering if this was a road they wanted to travel down, because it might be a road neither wanted to take.

"Why don't you get some rest," Elena finally said.

"You know its true, though. Don't you. That nothing bad ever happened until Stefan and Damon Salvatore came into Mystic Falls."

Elena placed her hand on the door knob behind her and twisted. "Bonnie, you're grieving right now and you want to fight with someone….but I'm you're best friend. I'm not fighting with you about this. I'll call you tomorrow."

Elena flew down the steps in a flurry and bumped into Stefan. From the look on his face she could tell he'd heard everything that had happened upstairs.

"Let's jus go she told her boyfriend." Together, hand in hand the two of them left the Bennett household.

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient and awesome and all sorts of things. Thanks for any and all reviews. :)


	5. The Return

**The Return**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, and all the hits and such. I really do appreciate the support. Sorry I'm soooo late on updating but its a pretty good chapter I think, so perhaps it was worth the wait. I can't think of anything else to say other than this season of the Vampire Diaries is amazing and both Bonnie and Damon are characters I continue to love and continue to want to see them fall in love. I think what I love is that they would balance each other out soooo well. This chapter leaves you wondering what will happen next, or at least I hope it does. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review to tell me what's on your mind.

* * *

He'd been gone for a month and half. Driven from Virginia to Maryland at first and then going to Tennessee. Making his way through victim after victim, clue after clue. And still there had been no trace of Katherine. And when he was through drinking himself into a stupor he returned to Mystic Falls just in time for the Masquerade Ball being thrown at the end of the week.

He parked his car in front of Bonnie's house a little ways down the street and watched as she planted flowers by the front door. She wore a white tank top and a pair of shorts that were entirely to short. He watched as she looked up at someone coming out her front door suspecting it to be her father but was shocked to find Tyler Lockwood coming out of Bonnie's house. Damon was not the type who was shocked easily. He drove away then not wanting to witness anything that might make him want to snap the teenager's neck.

He drove to the boarding house then, slamming doors as he went about his way. He made his way to a decanter and poured the amber liquid it contained into a glass tumbler.

"So you're back?" He'd heard Stefan coming before he ever reached the room. "Find anything?"

"Bunch of dead ends," Damon went to the couch and propped himself up. He watched his younger brother come into the room and lean against the bar.

"I think Katherine is here?" Stefan said simply.

Damon's ice blue eyes watched his brother, his temper simmering just under the surface. He could feel himself gripping at the couch trying to control it. He was calm as he spoke. "What indicates this, Stefan."

"I was a the Mystic Grill with Elena three nights ago, and I swear I saw Elena across the room. But she was sitting with me at the table."

Damon's face relaxed slightly. "It could have easily just been a figment of your imagination." He stretched on the couch much like a cat would and settled himself in. He was going to change the subject and get information on a topic he was very curious about. Stefan was the perfect person to answer it. "How long has Tyler Lockwood been hanging around Bonnie?"

Stefan grinned then and Damon pictured a cat eating a canary. "Jealous."

"Of that kid?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Tyler has just been hanging out with her since a triple date Elena planned between Caroline, Matt, and myself." Stefan folded his arms over his chest and watched his brother coming to the conclusion that his older sibling was somewhat pissed about this news. He wondered how long Damon would keep his cool because he really looked pissed but before he could say another word, Damon had sped from the room. Stefan shook his head. Sometimes, he didn't understand his brother and the things that set him off.

* * *

Damon paced back and forth on Bonnie's porch, moonlight lacing its way through his dark hair causing him to look like a menacing angel, or devil with a halo, whichever you preferred. Finally he made himself knocked and the image before him made him hold his breath. Not that he needed it anyway. She stood there hair piled on her head in a messy sort of way, a freshly scrubbed face and looking completely delectable in just a tank top and pajama bottoms. He almost went in to touch her but remembered himself.

"Damon," Bonnie almost seemed shocked to find his presence. After all he'd been gone for a month and a half. Not a phone. Not even one text to say if he were even more undead or alive.

"I want to know why you're getting chummy with that weirdo Lockwood kid," he blurted out, his anger apparent. He wasn't overly anxious to hear the answer.

"Oh no. Damon, you did not just show the hell up on my doorstep after a month and some change demanding to know something that's not your business."

He snorted and leaned in a bit. "It is my business. It's been my business since Shelia kicked the bucket."

She shook her head, her anger flaring. "Don't be disrespectful on my doorstep, Damon. Goodnight." She went to close the door but before she knew it, he was inside of her house. She turned in slight awe and slight confusion.

"Huh….guess that worked out pretty well to my advantage." He himself seemed amazed that he'd been able to cross over the threshold.

"How the hell are you inside my house?" she stormed over to him and poked him straight in his chest. Most people would have likened this to a kitten poking a rottweiler but between the two of them it was perfectly natural.

"Your grandmother did this," Damon whispered and when she realized what he'd said her eyes turned to angry green slits.

"Why? She didn't exactly like vampires."

"Something about I need to protect you. Crazy old lady."

Bonnie frowned. "She wasn't crazy!"

"Fine! Demented is a better term anyway."

"I'm not gonna argue with you. You can just see your way out and go back to wherever you've been for the past month or so."

He smiled down on her. She knew that smile. Women melted at that smile. Women's goddamn panties dropped at that smile. She would not melt and her panties sure as hell would not be dropping because Damon Salvatore was manipulating some facial muscles he hardly used. "You missed me."

"No. No I did not."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she smacked his hand away. "Yes. You did."

"Damon, I hate you. Get out."

He continued to smile. He hadn't been there for her in the last month, too busy chasing someone who hadn't wanted to be found. He would try to make amends for that by being here now. "Go get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

She sighed. "Tyler's suppose to come over in the morning."

"Do you want me to rip his throat out?" Damon asked, his smile changing to a scowl. He was dead serious and Bonnie wondered how much longer she could use that to her advantage; but she'd never been one to play with people's heads. That was Damon's game and while she didn't know why he'd suddenly popped the hell back up, she wasn't going to let someone get hurt because of her.

"We went on a date a while back and it went horrible. To be honest, I think Tyler has a thing for Caroline."

Damon's features relaxed a bit. "So why is he hanging around you still?"

"Because his mother and my grandmother were on a gardening committee here in Mystic Falls. He actually brought some flowers by today and helped me plant them." Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved to go upstairs. "You can stay the night if you want, I have errands to run tomorrow. Blankets in the closet near bathroom at the end of the hall."

When she reached her bed, she lay awake for a few minutes. Just long enough to know that she felt safer in her house than she had in weeks. She didn't know if it was because of Damon's close proximity and the binding spell she was now aware of or what, but she fell asleep pretty soon afterwards.


	6. Dreams and Sunshine

**Dreams and Sunshine**

**Author's Note:** I had a really long note just now and it got erased. I'm not retyping it. Instead, Happy Reading. :)

* * *

Damon had tossed and turned all night, his dreams filled with the faces of the victims he'd killed all those centuries ago. And then suddenly he was in the woods and Bonnie was there and he was tearing at her throat, wanting to consume awoke with a start, already half of the very vivid dream falling away from his mind. He glanced down at his crotch and noticed he had a hard on. The idea of biting Bonnie had apparently been a little too much from him to handle. Vampires and humans remained the same in that they still dreamed, and sometimes it was very vivid.

'Down boy,' he thought and smirked.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, realizing where he was. He was in the Bennett witch's house. Laying back against the couch, he concentrated really hard. The blood running through Bonnie's veins and the beating of her heart became like a drum beat to his ears. Every time she tossed in her restless sleep her could practically hear the fabric crunching beneath her and he was lost in the music of Bonnie's slumber until he heard her cry out for him.

Immediately he was beside her, calming her.

"Bonnie, wake up. It's just a dream." She woke up starring at him wide eyed, her hair tousled and he noticed a storm had sprung up outside.

"I wanted you here, Damon. Why did you leave?" Bonnie searched his face hoping it would reveal the answers she wanted.

"You didn't need me, witch. Calm, down I'll get you some water." He silently stalked from the room and downstairs to her kitchen. He filled the glass with tap water before taking a deep breath and returning to Bonnie.

She accepted the glass from him and took a big swallow. "Maybe, just a little bit, Damon. But you're always leaving. How can someone know if they miss you, if you're always leaving for months at a time?"

It seemed like an easy enough question but it was to deep for five in the morning so he ignored her. "Finished?" He reached for the glass and she handed it to him and he stood turning to leave.

"Damon?"

He paused be didn't utter a word. Bonnie watched him for a few seconds but she to didn't say anything else. She just shifted and rolled back over. Whatever it was they wanted to say to each other just hung in the air and he left to go back to his spot on the couch. He was sure that by the time things were said and done, the couch would have a permanent imprint of him and he'd miss his bed at the boarding house severely, unless Bonnie decided she wanted to share. He punched a pillow to his liking and got as confortable as possible.

He thought of Elena and her raven locks and begin the decent back into sleep.

Bonnie and Elena sat down at a table at the grill and Matt took their order. They sat quietly for a few moments before Elena spoke.

"So, Stefan told me that Damon's back." Elena eyed her green eyed friend, who shrugged.

"Apparently." Bonnie didn't offer much more but she knew Elena was going to continue to probe anyway.

"So have you seen him?"

"He stopped by." Again she didn't offer much.

"Okay. So this is how its gonna be when we talk about him. I got it." Elena stood up and went to the restroom, bumping into Damon on her way there. She shot him a sneer and he sneered right back. He joined Bonnie at the table, his eyebrows raised as he slid in next to her.

"Please tell me that entire conversation was about me," he wiggled his raised eyebrows and Bonnie giggled.

"Don't start, Damon." She shoved at his arm.

"Okay. I'll play nice. I do have a question for you, though."

She rolled her eyes. "Shoot."

"Where is you father. I kept expecting him to bust in on us last night." He watched as Bonnie's face fell and sadness overtook her. She looked up and caught Elena starring at them.

"You stayed over last night?" Elena's question was definetly directed to Damon who offered a simple shrug and he went back to Bonnie's face.

"He was on the couch Elena. Not that type of girl, which is what you seem to think these days."

Elena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have never ever thought that, Bonnie. It's him that I don't trust."

Damon through up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, that couch was uncomfortable as hell and I've slept in a lot of different places."

"I'll just bet you have," Bonnie retorted. "And to answer your question, my father is in Europe, working. You would have known that if you'd stuck around long enough."

"You didn't, I say this again. Want. Me. Here." He rolled his eyes before glancing at the witch again. It was as if they had both forgotten Elena was in the room until she cleared her throat.

"Hi, yes, Damon. Me and Bonnie, we were having a private lunch before you joined."

Damon smirked at her. "And you were discussing me."

"Ugh, can you just leave now." Elena took her seat across from the two other occupants. She noticed how close Damon was sitting and how unaffected Bonnie seemed to be by his nearness. If you had asked her seven months ago would this be happening, she would have told you no in a heartbeat. Especially since that one time Damon had tried to kill Bonnie over a necklace to try and let her look a like out of a tomb. She shook her head at him.

"Damon, me and Elena are having girl time" Bonnie's voice was soft when she said this.

"Girl time where you discuss my boy parts" he waggled his eye brows and stood.

"Um…ew. No one is going to discuss you anymore," Bonnie cracked with laughter and Elena continued to watch them banter. It was strange and she didn't know if she liked it or not.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked away from the table and went to the bar. He knew it was bit early to be drinking but he was a vampire, time didn't mean as much when you were the walking dead.

Bonnie watched Damon for a few moments longer and sighed. He was back in her life like the last month hadn't transpired, like her grandmother had never died of a stroke, like they weren't bound by a spell. She hadn't breathed a word about the spell to anyone, but she could feel it growing stronger with every hour and she was pretty sure Damon felt the same way. Every time they touch, both got a feeling of reassurance from the other; it was also the reason he'd probable found her at the Mystic Grill today, after all Damon didn't need to eat.

"Hey, you alive?" Elena tossed a french fry at her friend who snapped out of her day dream. "I thought we were on a I hate the Salvatores kick, especially the oldest one?"

Bonnie shrugged. "It's complicated."

Elena winced. "I hate that word. But how so?"

"I can't explain it but if stuff were to go down…like it hasn't already, I want Damon around and on my team" Bonnie picked at her food that had recently been delivered. "Anyway, what are you wearing to the Masquerade ball tonight?"

Elena took a sip of water and tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I have a really cute blue dress that goes with a peacock mask that belonged to my mom. She would have enjoyed something like this."

"Yeah, the Lockwoods are really doing it up with all the events in town lately."

Elena chuckled. "I know. Are you excited for Tyler to be your date."

Bonnie nearly choked on the water she was drinking. She glanced to the bar and winced when she noticed that Damon's very good hearing had picked up on those words. Elena followed her line of sight and noticed as well.

"Jesus, Elena, did you have to say that outloud?"

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "Tyler is very interested in having you for a date tonight. He thinks you're an excellent dancer."

Bonnie continued to watch Damon whose back was still turned to them. She was suddenly feeling clausterphobic in the Mystic Grill. She noticed Damon seemed tense, and he wasn't really the tense type. He was like a coil being wound to tight and about to pounce at any moment.

"Lunch was a great idea, Elena. I have to go, I just remembered I had this thing to do." Bonnie stood up from the table, quickly looking for an exit. Elena watched her go and shook her head before turning her eyes on Damon. She went over to him then and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun to meet her infuriated gaze.

"Hey you" he gave her that smile. She knew that smile, that smile annoyed her sometimes.

"I don't know what you think you're doing with Bonnie but you need to cut it out," Elena folder her arms over her chest.

Damon leaned back against the counter, the glass he was drinking from dangly from a loose grip. "Elena, anyone ever tell you that you're nosey?"

She stared at him. "Anyone ever tell you that you're an asshole?"

He shrugged and took a sip. "What are you gonna do, go tell my mother. She's been dead for a really long time now."

Elena took a deep breath. "You don't get to play with Bonnie, and break her down. You don't get to hurt my best friend for whatever reasons your trying to come up with."

"Why, Elena? Why don't I get to hurt your best friend?" Elena knew the question was just a tad on the rhetorical side and so she kept her mouth closed as Damon continued to speak. "For a hundred years and more, I've hurt every single person I've come into contact with. Why should Bonnie Bennett be any goddamn different?"

Elena continued to keep silent.

He smirked again, his blue eyes sneering. "You don't have an answer do you? Now run along and play in your own sandbox, Elena and stop worrying about what I'm doing on a daily basis." Damon finished whatever remained in the glass, placed it on the counter and then he too, left.

Elena took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears. This happened with both of them whenever she talked to one about the other lately. She wondered if it would be to much for Bonnie and Damon to go back to hating each other, because if this was the beginning of what she thought it was the beginning of, she was going to need large doses of ibuprofen. Her mind was already having trouble fathoming the thought that Damon had done a good deed this century and taken Bonnie to prom, but the idea of him trying to keep up the charade of being nice was pure insanity.

Bonnie didn't know how she'd found herself wandering around in the park, yet there she was aimelessly wandering. She closed her eyes for a moment and lifted her face to the sun and let it fill her with its warmth. She remembered reading in the grimore that had belonged to her grandmother that she drew power from all the elements and the sun was one of those things. She took in most of what it had to offer her until she felt a shadow blocking her. Instantly, without opening her eyes she knew who it was.

"Damon," she breathed before opening her eyes and bringing her green ones to clash with his blue.

"You some how forgot to mention that you were going with Tyler Lockwood to this ball," he quirked an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and started walking again. "How did you even know where I was?"

He began to keep pace with her. "I always know these days. Remember….the spell."

She stopped. "Oh right." She chanced a look at him. "I'm going to find a way to break the spell, Damon. This isn't natural, being bound to each other like this."

"Hah, you mean you don't like having me know when you need me?" Damon gave her a small smile.

"It's a little creepy," she stated firmly.

He shrugged and they continued walking until they reached her car. She had parked haphazardly and he commented on it.

"You drive like a bat out of hell sometimes, but my parking is what makes you nervous….nice to know," she slipped into her car and leaned out the window. "I suppose you'll be at the ball tonight, huh?"

Damon leaned down close enough to kiss her, licked his lip and said, "You can bet your cute little ass that I'm gonna be there to watch every move Lockwood makes. Kid's a weirdo."

Bonnie withdrew, slightly annoyed. "You realize you sound like your jealous of a seventeen year old."

He shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."


	7. Up the Staircase

**Up the Staircase**

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with work shenans and found time to get this out now. Enjoy and review! :)

* * *

Bonnie glanced shyly up at Tyler as he asked her to dance. He really was a handsome guy, and any girl would be stupid enough to not go for him. As he spun her around she found herself thinking of blue eyes. Bonnie twirled and stopped, and her eyes focused on

Damon, who was hiding himself in the shadows. He raised a toast to her and took a sip.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to Tyler just as the music stopped. She lifted her facemask. "Thanks for asking me to the ball."

Tyler gave a mock bow. "Of course. How about I get us something to drink."

"That sounds lovely, Tyler. Thanks." He gave a slight nod and left her to her devices. Bonnie searched the room and found Damon in the same spot. She wandered over to him.

"Having fun with the kid?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tyler is great fun." She smiled and looked back at Tyler who was still waiting in line for their drinks.

"Um…I'm nauseous at the thought," he frowned and took a sip.

"Why are you all broody and over in a corner?"

"Why are you all not broody and not in a corner?"

"God, you're annoying."

He winked. "I do my best, Judgy."

Bonnie placed her body up against the wall and surveyed the crowd. Mystic Falls finest were all out and about. Business men and their neat scotches were in one corner and professors from the local university were in another. This was the world she had grown up in, had loved and then the Salvatores had come to town and changed her perception of what was normal. Her gaze drifted over to Tyler Lockwood, who was still waiting for their drink and then she found herself gazing at a beautiful young woman with caramel color skin similar to her own and a pair of matching green eyes. Their gazes met and instantly, Bonnie had to know more about her.

And then a scream rang out amongst the crowd and the girl with green eyes was suddenly gone.

"Stay here," Damon whispered shoving his drink into her hands. She starred after him in disbelief, about to follow and then thought better of it. The rest of the room moved with him to see what had cause the feminine scream to fill the air. And that's when Bonnie felt the pull to go up the stairs. She sat Damon's drank down and made her way to the stair case, up them and into a room. It was there she found Elena, but she knew it couldn't be her best friend. She radiated something different.

"Katherine," Bonnie spoke up and watched as the female vampire turned to look at her and she herself removed her zebra printed facemask that she had slipped back into place once she'd started ascending the stairs.

"Wow. There's no fooling you, is there Bonnie." Katherine sat down seductively on the bed that was in the bedroom. "Now there is no need to run. I simply want to talk with you. I had my witch guide you here and there is a spell on this room holding both of us in."

Bonnie tested her luck anyway and found her exit barred by a powerful spell. She whirled on Katherine. "I don't know what you want, but I can't help you."

Katherine smiled and swept her hair, so similar to Elena's but curled behind her. "You haven't heard what I wanted yet."

"Either way, I don't wanna help you."

Katherine chuckled. "Shut up and listen. I've had my witch bind me and Elena. There is an object I want and it's in Mystic Falls. I get what I want, I unbind myself from Elena and I leave. Simple as that."

Katherine stood then and Bonnie continued to notice what a perfect replica she was of Elena. Except for the eyes, where Elena's eyes held so much warmth, Katherine's eyes held nothing. She came over to Bonnie then and starred up at her.

"I can see why he'd go for you," she licked her lips and bent in closer and sniffed. "Hmm…a virgin."

"Jesus, do you guys know how unsettling that is?" Bonnie asked even though she hadn't moved a muscle. She liked her throat very much intact.

Katherine smiled and then kissed the side of Bonnie's neck. "If you were mine, Bonnie, I'd make you beg. But I'm not here to play right now, right now I want you to know that if you don't find the moonstone and soon, I'm going to enjoy carving myself up…..I can take the pain….."

"….but Elena can't" Bonnie finished.

"Good girl," this time Katherine leaned in and kissed Bonnie full on the lips but Bonnie's mouth remained closed. "You'll open for me one of these days, witch."

And then just like that Katherine was gone. Bonnie tried to clear her head. Damon nor Stefan had mentioned that Katherine was into women. She felt so disgusted with herself as she scrubbed her hand over her mouth. It was then that Damon found her.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. An almost familiar scent wafted up his nose but he shook it away.

She looked at him; wanting to answer but instead found herself saying the words, "Take me home. Please."

Damon gave her a look but didn't argue. He helped her into his car and then set off for Bonnie's house. She was quiet the entire ride home. She didn't even object when he turned the radio from the new Brittney song. And when they reached her house, she'd gone straight up to take a shower. He knew something was up with Bonnie and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, especially since that damn spell Emily had woven on them both had been the reason he'd come looking for her in the first place. He'd sensed that she needed him.


End file.
